Esquisitiçes e bobagens!
by Mitsune S. Black Higurashi
Summary: Uma comédia muito esquisita feita por mim q pode ou não fazer vcs darem risadas!eh pequena mas...leiam!bjinhos!


Gente...oi pra começar!O q eu vou escrever agora é uma besteira daquelas!Eu vou tirar sarro dos personagens um pocquinho só pra vocês rirem!vai acho q vai ser curtinha essa fic!vai depender da minha criatividade e eh claro das minhas constantes crises de preguiça!XD espero q gostem e q dem um pouco de risadas!

bjusss

mitsune higurashi

----

Mais uma vez Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru brigavam,só que dessa vez o confronto era diferente...os dois estavam discutindo fazia uma meia hora desde que Inuyasha sem querer pisou no cabelo de Sesshoumaru no meio da luta...

-O que?Só por causa do cabelo horroroso que você tem?Isso é ABSURDO!

-Cale essa boca meio youkai nojento e fedido!Compare o sebo do seu cabelo com o meu e daí vai enxergar quem tem cabelo horroroso!

-O meu cabelo não é seboso!

-Ei garota!

-É comigu?-pergunta Kagome,apontando para si mesma.

Ele concorda com a cabeça.

-Me responda uma coisa...-diz Sesshoumaru.

-Sim...o que quer saber?-pergunta Kagome.

Sesshoumaru pigarreia antes de começar a falar novamente.

-Faz quantos dias que Inuyasha não lava esse cabelo seboso e maltratado?-pergunta Sesshoumaru.

Kagome capotou.Ela esperava uma pergunta mais seria e importante e não aquilo.

-RESPONDA!-Sesshoumaru voa na Kagome e fica de frente para ela,ficando bem perto da garota.

-Ah...o cabelo do Inuyasha...eu sei lá faz quantos bilênios que ele num cuida desse sebo horroroso!Mas eu realmente concordo com voce cunhadinho...o canelo dele tá horrpivel mesmo!

-Como assim cunhado?Desde quando nos casamos?-pergunta Inuyasha,meio fora da órbita.

-Ah é mesmo...agora me lembro que você bateu com a cabeça na árvore sagrada e esqueceu que nós casamos!Aliás...voce ainda lembra do meu nome?-pergunta Kagome.

-Ah...calma aí!-diz Inuyasha,correndo para cochichar com o monge tarado.

-Qual é o nome dela mesmo?Eu esqueci!-pergunta ele para o monge.

-Que você esqueceu você lembra né?-pergunta Miroku.

-Aham!-responde Inuyasha.

-Então tá tudo bem!O nome dela é...hihihi...Kikyou!-diz Miroku,mentindo para Inuyasha a fim de fazer uma brincadeira.

Inuyasha volta a falar com Kagome.

-Então...lembra do nome da sua esposa ou nã?-pergunta Kagome.

-Claro!O nome da minha esposa é Kikyou!-responde ele,sorrindo.

Kagome capota e Miroku cai na gargalhada ao ver a cara de Inuyasha e a de Sesshoumaru.

-Me empresta a sua espada por favro cunhado?-pede Kagome.

Sem saber o que se passava direito,Sesshoumaru deu a espada para Kagome e batia em Inuyasha com a espada e mandava ele sentar toda hora que ia se defender.

Sesshoumaru,Sango e Miroku se sentaram um ao lado do outro e ficaram observando Inuyasha apanhar.

-Só falta um lanche!-diz Miroku.

Sango e Sesshoumaru concordam e então Miroku usa sua "mão amaldiçoada" par fazer passar a mão em Sango.

O único detalhe dessa cena foi...

Sango estava no meio,Miroku a sua esquerda e Sesshoumaru a direita.Bem na hora que Miroku ia passar a mão na bunda de Sango,ela levanta e um pequeno acaso acontece...

Miroku passa a mão em Sesshoumaru,que dá um grito escandaloso e Faz Sango assutar com o grito.

-AHHHHHHHHH!SEU BICHAAAAAA!-berra Sesshoumaru,descontroladamente enquanto Sango deu um soco em Miroku.

Kagome parou de bater em Inuyasha e foi ver a cara ridícula do cunhado e do monge.

-Miroku!Eu nunca tinha imaginado que você fosse gay!-diz Kagome.

-Mas eu não sou!Se fosse eu não teria coragem de perguntar isso!-diz Miroku pegando as mãos de Kagome.

-Isso o que?-pergunta Kagome.

-Gostaria deter um filho meu senhorita Kagome?-pergunta ele.

PAFT(primeiro tapa q foi da Kagome)

PAFT(segundo tapa q foi da sango)

PAFT(terceiro tapa q foi do Inu,que tava se mordendo de ciúmes)

Sesshoumaru apenas observou o monge levar tres tapas consecutivos na cara.

-Bom...já que todos fizeram isso...-Sesshoumaru fica de frente para o monge com a cara séria.

-O que foi Sesshy?-pergunta o monge.

PAFT(Sesshy vira um tapa na cara de Miroku,igual aos outros!)

-Por que fez isso?-pergunta Miroku,acariciando o lugar afetado.

-Péra só um minutinho o bicha tarado!-diz Sesshy.

-O maldita narradora e autora...dá pra parar de me chamar de Sesshy!Isso é ridículo!-berra Sesshy,falando comigo( a autora!¬¬)

-Pára de me chamar assim!-diz ele dando um ataque histérico.

-CHEGAAAAAAAAA!

autora: o.o -tah...desculpa ae Sesshy!

-PÁRAAAAAAAA!

aurora: -Ah é...desculpa eu esqueci Sesshy!¬¬Ops...

-NÃAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-DEITAAAAAAAAA!-berra Kagome

PLOFT.

?(quem caiu?)

-Hã?Desde quando o Sesshoumaru tem um kotodama?-pergunta Inuyasha,Sango e Miroku.

-Eu coloquei ontem à noite quando ele tava dormindo!O burro do meu cunhado nem notou!-responde Kagome.

-Mas ele não acordou?-pergunta Inuyasha.

-A Rin deu um sonífero pra ele!hehehe!-diz Kagome.

Sesshoumaru tenta se levantar e xingar Kagome mas ela usa o kotodama...

-Deita!DEITAAAAAAAA!Sentaaaaaa!Ops...desculpa Inuyasha!

-Imagina!-diz ele com a cara enterrada na terra.

Sango e Miroku não aguentaram de tanto rir e foram embora dando boas gargalhadas da situação.

-EU DESISTOOOOOOO!-berra Sesshoumaru.

autora: - tá vendo Sess...ops...quase!Tá vendo,agora eu num te chamo mais de...voce sabe!

-Ok!cunhadinho,mas o que vcê ia me perguntar mesmo?-pergunta ela.

-Antes de eu me vingar de você cunhada...eu gostaria que me respondesse uma coisa...

um momento de silêncio.

-O que você faz para ter o cabelo tão sedoso e bonito?-pergunta ele.

Kagome capota e Inuyasha também e eu inclusive...

-Bom eu...uso...-Kagome passou uma lista de coisas para ele e Inuyasha achou que seria melhor seguir os conselhos de Kagome e cuidar do cabelo assim como Sesshoumaru faria.

Sango e Miroku se casaram.  
Inuyasha ao bater a cabeça em um poste na Era de Kagome,se lembrou do nome dela mas se esqueceu de Kikyou(ebaaaaaa!enfim:D)E Inuyasha cuidou do cabelo!  
Kagome tirou o kotodama de Sesshoumaru e este gastou a maior dinheirama em produtos para os cabelos...afinal tratar daqueles metros de cabelo ia gastar pelo menos 1 tubo de shampoo pelo menos na primeira lavada!

Sesshoumaru: Que um tubo o que?é dois para cada metro de cabelo!

autora: Desculpa Sesshy!Correção gente...dois tubos a cada metro de cabelo!

Sesshoumaru(de novo descontrolado):Páraaaaaa de me chamar assiiiiimm!

autora:XD desculpa!Gente...fim de fic!Deixem reviews please!

Inuyasha: Dexar rev o que?

Kagome: Burro!É review!

Inuyasha;Ora mulher estúpida!(xingando Kagome)

Kagome: Senta!

Sango:Kagome...muda de palavra,você falou isso a vida inteira!

Miroku e Sesshoumaru:Nós também concordamos!

ÙÚ autora: Já chegaaaaaaaaaa!Calem as bocas!e fim de fic!

FIM

-------------

Gente o q vcs acharam?Deixem reviews me contando se riram ou não!E se gostaram ou odiaram!Sabe...eu não sou muito boa com humor já que eu sou uma pessoa muito séria!  
(manas eu preciso da opini/ao de vcs pra saber se eu posto essa porcaria ou não!me respondam por e-mail!bjuss)

Seestiver uma porcaria por favor me falem!bjuss a todos e obrigada por lerem essa porcaria que eu fiz!¬¬

bjussssss!

mitsune Higurashi

----- 


End file.
